Musician
Musicians (also known as buskers or bards) are NPCs who can be found all across Gielinor. When resting within 3 squares of a Musician (or by choosing "listen-to"), the rate at which run energy and life points are restored is increased. For example, with 75 agility it takes only 18 seconds to restore run energy from 0 to 100. Life points are also restored at 3 times the normal rate while resting. If a player has completed the One Piercing Note quest, and is wearing the full set of Citharede robes, Prayer points will also be restored. Different musicians have different instruments, with which they play different music. Those who play the lute play a rendition of Harmony. Violinists play a rendition of Spirit. The lyre players in the Fremennik Province play a rendition of Rellekka. Flute players in the Desert play a rendition of Arabian. The Elf Musician plays a rendition of Forest. Thump-thump plays a rendition of The Lost Tribe. The accordion players play a remix of Norse Code. The Drunken musician plays a bad version of Harmony and the Ghostly piper plays a piece of his own, similar to the Karamjan drummers. Since 7 November 2011 there are two new musicians at Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede, which cannot be talked to along with Valerio, who is on the other hand the first musician with fully-voice acted dialogues. The minimap icon for the Musician is . Look for this on your minimap to find a musician. Songs Gallery Al Kharid musician.png Fishing guild musician.png Port Khazard Musician.png Catherby Obelisk Musician.png Draynor musician.png Monastery Musician.png Mountain Camp Musician.png Elf Musician.png Karamja Musician 1.png Karamja musician 2.png Lumbridge River Lum Musician.png Miscellania Musician.png Fenkenstrain's castle musician.png Bill Blakey.png Piscatoris Musician.png Relleka musician.png Sinclair mansion musician.png Sophanem Musician.png Cooking guild musician.png Lumber Yard Musician.png Varrock Mine Musician.png Goblin musician.png Ghostly Piper.png Drunken Musician.png Yanille musician.png Farmer Musician.png Trivia *The musicians say they were told of the medicinal qualities of music by a "traveling medical practitioner, selling oil extracted from snakes". This is a reference to a snake oil salesman, a medical con-man. *The Isafdarian Musician could possibly be a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as she resembles Saria and is playing an ocarina. She is also sitting on a tree stump, just like the aforementioned character. *Valerio is the only Musician who does not mention the effects of resting near a musician. *The examine text for the musicians in Karamja (one near the Tai Bwo Wannai general store, and another next to Shilo Village) may be an allusion to the Stone Roses song, called She Bangs The Drums. *The Drunken musician near the Forgotten Cemetery in the Wilderness plays an adaption of Harmony like other lute players, however if you listen carefully, he plays a few wrong chords, and, near the end of the song, speeds up the tempo erratically. *The musician south of the Asgarnia Monastery appears to be wearing a similar costume to the lead minstrel in the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *If talking to a musician, they will say that their music cannot cure "a lack of faith" (prayer points depleted), among other things, but with the release of the One Piercing Note quest, it is possible to restore prayer while listening to one. This can be combined with prayers such as Rapid Heal to restore life points quickly. nl:Musician fi:Musician pt:Músicos Category:Music